


Concerning The Proper Code Of Conduct In The Grand Magister's Chambers

by lilithqueen



Series: From Ashes [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, mentioned sex, morning after sex, tsundere rommath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: One night, Aethas and Rommath's respective plans don't go the way they intended. (Sex, for instance, wasn't originally in either of them.) This is the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to "Concerning The Dress Code In The Sunfury Spire Laboratories" but all you need to know from that fic is that Aethas has a fantastic ass, likes wearing tight pants, and accordingly distracts his coworkers a lot.

Aethas returned to consciousness in slow stages. For long, drowsy moments he was only aware of _warm_ and _naked_ and _comfortable_ , that it was dark, that the blankets he was cocooned in were very soft, and that he was laying with his head pillowed on the chest of a man who snored slightly. Gradually, though, other sensations intruded—the dull ache of muscles that didn’t get used much, the fading sting of scratches on his shoulders and, when he shifted position slightly, the deeper throb of what was certainly a bite mark on his throat just where it would be difficult to hide. Memories of the previous night’s activities floated to the surface of his mind, and he shut his eyes against the rising heat in his face. It was one thing to have considered doing, but quite another to carry out.

(Rommath’s study, dim and green, and his voice tense and sharp as his gaze bored into Aethas’. “Sunreaver, there have been…complaints, regarding your attire.”

And he’d known very well there hadn’t been, and had been unable to keep the note of triumph from his voice as he tilted his head and approached the Grand Magister, striding right into his personal space. “And you called me here to tell me it displeases you? Or…” Leaning in with a murmur and pressing himself bodily against him, so utterly sure that this would finally break the man’s composure. “To tell me it pleases you too much?”

When Rommath hadn’t shoved him away, had stared down at him with heated eyes and breathed, “You are a _distraction_ ,” it had been more than he’d planned for, and for a moment he’d only been able to stand there stunned.)

He must have looked like a fish caught on the pier; the very thought made him cringe a little, but…well. Rommath hadn’t seemed to care. It had been all he could do to stay quiet and not disgrace himself with eager moans when Rommath had returned his kiss, brief and full of teeth, and started working on his clothes—which, now that he thought about it, he should probably gather up and leave with before Rommath awoke. On the other hand, the bed was very soft, and the body he was curled around threw off the perfect amount of heat. He had time.

(It wasn’t as though they’d spent the night discussing pre-Reconstruction poetry, after all. It had felt so _good_ to pin Rommath to the bed under him, to have locks of that silky black hair tangled in his fist, to hear him swear savagely when Aethas bit marks into his skin and snarl at him to _get on with it_ when he’d found himself hesitating at the first brush of his own fingers against Rommath’s cock.)

(When he’d settled back on his haunches, taken his sweet time preparing him, he’d been merciful and hadn’t made him wait too long before sinking into his heat. Another time, he’d thought, he’d make the Grand Magister _beg_.)

For now, he shifted his weight and drew closer. Sleep was pulling him under again, and he decided he might as well press his luck; Rommath _probably_ had enough manners not to teleport him into his own bed at dawn, and in the meantime his solidly muscled chest made a very comfortable pillow. And…well. If he was any judge of character, he suspected the magister wouldn’t really mind him staying.

(Teeth had bruised, but not broken skin; though Rommath certainly had the height and weight, not to mention the magical prowess to put forth a good attempt at directing the proceedings, he’d only melted under Aethas’s touch and practically _sighed_ when they’d joined.)

As he drifted off, a voice in his head murmured, _Probably doesn’t hate me that much. Probably…_

\--

The sun’s light gave warmth and life to Quel’thalas. At the moment, however, it seemed to be focused solely on stabbing Rommath through his closed eyelids. He grimaced and shut them tighter, becoming aware as he did so of a myriad of aches and pains blooming across his body. His back occasionally twinged in the morning regardless of what he’d been doing the night before, but now it was doing so with a purpose and a pattern of pain that suggested he wasn’t going to be able to forget last night for a good long while, even if he had the visible marks magically healed. And there were a _lot_ of marks; sex with Aethas Sunreaver felt rather like being fucked by a wildcat with something to prove. Not that it wasn’t also _fantastic_ ; he hadn’t anticipated Aethas responding like that to what he’d intended as the beginnings of a lecture, but nowhere could he find it in himself to complain about the results. His delight at discovering that Aethas really did have freckles everywhere had very quickly given way to a deeper, more mindless pleasure as he’d put that cock to good use.

(Still, when the little bastard had responded to his requests for faster and harder by _slowing down_ , it had briefly been tempting to slap the smirk off his face. Only briefly, however, because by that point Rommath had long since decided that nothing short of a mana bomb being dropped directly on top of them was going to induce him to stop.)

Dimly, he recalled having pulled the covers over both of them before falling asleep; evidently Aethas had found it comfortable, because a heavy arm was flung across his middle and a head of fluffy hair had tucked itself into the side of his neck. _I should really get him to leave before the servants find us._ Yes, that was a good idea, and he was opening his mouth to say it when Aethas wriggled, sliding against him in a way that would have entirely erased his train of thought even if he hadn’t also purred in a way which reminded Rommath far too much of a contented cat.

Tilting his head out of the immediate blast zone that was Aethas’s hair, he risked opening his eyes. In sleep, the young mage looked even softer than he normally did, his normal frown giving way to a faint quirk of his lips that was almost a smile. The combined forces of sleep and Rommath’s hands in it had utterly disheveled his hair; without really thinking about it, Rommath lifted a hand to stroke it away from his face. That had been a _nice_ sound.

“Mrrr…” One green eye wedged open as Aethas pressed into the touch, arching in seeming pleasure before going still; both eyes slitted open and focused on him with a gaze far too sharp for this hour of the day. “…Hrm. Good morning.”

Rommath suddenly found he couldn’t meet that gaze; it was too direct, and it irritated him far more than Aethas deserved. _I did not plan any of this. Trust Sunreaver to upset all equilibrium._ “We should get dressed. And _you_ ought to leave.”

An eyebrow went up in a way Aethas probably thought looked elegant, and which might have attained that status if he hadn’t smirked so smugly that, to Rommath’s disgust, his heart beat a little faster at the sight. “No desire for another round, then?”

 _The nerve—!_ His face felt hot, and he made himself pull away. As Aethas shifted to help him with that maneuver—he’d been leaning on the ends of his hair—he cut his eyes away from the sight of teeth marks in the mage’s neck to remind him, “We both have meetings within the hour. I trust you haven’t entirely forgotten?”

Judging by the expression that crossed his face, Aethas _had_ —but it didn’t make Rommath feel much better as he jerked away and sat up to start hunting for his clothes. The bed seemed much colder without him nearby. “Oh, yes, that—thank you for the reminder.” In the middle of buttoning his pants, he paused and glanced over at him, eyes going soft. “Don’t tell me I was _too_ rough on you.”

He couldn’t help but snort. “As though you could be. Go on, off with you.”

After Aethas had dressed and teleported out, leaving nothing but a few stray strands of hair and the lightning-struck scent of magic behind, Rommath sighed and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. _This is an unexpected wrinkle in our relationship; I should have cut him off entirely. But…I do wonder how far this might go, if I do not._


End file.
